


Tick Tock...

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Mature because SemiSemi says fuck, Secret Relationship, UshiSemi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: The clock goes tick tock...tick tock...tick tock...A decision needs to be made soon...tick tock...A decision that won't be easy...tick tock...A decision...that will determine his future...Tick tock...tick tock...tick tock
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Tick Tock...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year ♡

Tick tock...

Tick tock...

Tick tock…

The only sound that filled the dimly lit office room. The dark wood made the room look darker than it truly was; but yet it gave a comforting feeling to it. But warm did truly not fit this atmosphere that the large figure at the desk lived in. Oh no, he lived in a cold world.

He sat, eyes closed and twirling a knife in between his fingers. 

He was waiting.

But no one was supposed to come, not this late into the night. It was already past midnight and most of his men had retired for the evening. Who could he possibly be waiting for? Well...he may have forgotten to inform his men that he was going to be having a meeting with a special someone.

Tick tock...

Tick tock...

Tick tock…

But what they didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them. Even though one of them would claim it would have killed him. 

Such a drama queen. 

He lifted the glass of whiskey to his lips, taking a sip of warm liquid. He should probably prepare a glass of wine for his guest, maybe a red wine if his guest wasn’t wearing anything that could indicate they’ve…

 _Been out_. 

Tick tock…

_Someone was coming._

Tick tock…

They were in front of the door, he could tell they were looking around.

Tick tock…

He heard the door beginning to open. 

_Creeeak..._

His eyes snapped open and threw the knife into the direction of the creaking noise. The knife made a noise as it impaled whatever it had hit. Everything went quiet, even the ticking of the clock seemed to have stopped at that moment. 

“Is this how you’re always going to greet me, Wakatoshi?” 

Opening his sharp eyes was none other than Miyagi’s most feared yakuza leader, Ushijima Wakatoshi. He looked into the direction of the voice and there stood a figure in the shadows. And just a few mere inches away from his cheek was the knife that had just been thrown. Ushijima leaned back against his chair as the figure emerged from the shadows.

“You never know who might have made their way in, Eita.” Ushijima responded while leaning his cheek against his fist. “I have to make sure that it is no one from that horrendous spy agency you come from...my dear Swan.”

Standing in front of Ushijima’s desk was Semi Eita, an elite spy for the Japanese government. He uncrossed his arms and placed one on his hip and clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“You really have no faith in me, now do you, Wakatoshi?” Semi asked. “Someone as skilled as me would know if anyone had decided to follow me.” 

“You can never be too careful, my dear,” The man spoke as he got up from his seat and stood in front of the spy. He grabbed his chin and made the annoyed brown eyes look into his cold dark eyes. “I can’t risk what is most precious to me, now can I?”

Without further statement, he leaned down to kiss him. 

One would think that Semi, a spy, would bite and then attack the leader for kissing him. Logical, especially for someone like him, right?

No. Not at this moment as Semi closed his eyes and returned the leader’s kiss. 

Not as he melted into his kiss.

Not as the leader held him tight. 

Not with the way Ushijima made him feel warm and loved.

Not with the way this man, known for killing people in cold blood and with no mercy, made him feel so safe from the outside world. 

They pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes. Neither one spoke a word as Ushijima brushed some of the spy’s hair behind his ear. 

“Have you given any thought to my offer yet, Swan?” The leader asked in a curious whisper. His deep voice sent a shiver down his spine. Fuck, Semi loved listening to his voice. But the question made Semi sigh and he laid his head against the leader’s chest.

“I’m torn, ‘Toshi. I really am torn.” He responded, looking at the ground. The rug they stood on no doubt was hiding a blood stain under there somewhere.

Or another one of that redhead’s failed bombing experiments. 

“Why, Swan?”

Semi didn’t respond, balling his hands into fists clutching at Ushijim’s shirt. The leader placed a hand on the spies lower back and gently rubbed it. The blond didn’t handle stress very well, and it didn’t help that he was known for hiding his emotions. 

“...I can’t leave Koushi behind. He’s all I’ve got left in this fucking world.” Semi whispered after a few minutes of trying to find the words. “I can’t bear the thought of us becoming enemies.” 

Ah yes, Koushi. Sugawara Koushi, Semi’s cousin. And only family member Semi had left after their family had been murdered when the boys had both been eight. That was who was keeping his swan from leaving that toxic environment of this so-called “agency”. 

“Eita, you have to open his eyes and show him what the agency’s true intentions are. If he is anything that you tell me that he is and what is in his files; he’ll leave that place in a heartbeat.” Ushijima responded, moving his hand up to the back of the spy’s head. Pressing him closer to his chest. 

“It’s not that easy anymore,” Semi responded back in a whisper. “Not since he’s started to get serious with Daichi.”

“Sawamura Daichi. Yes, I am aware of who he is. Leader of the Crows.” 

“Yeah...him,” Semi nodded, trying to hold back tears, throat clogging up. “‘Toshi, he isn’t listening to me anymore. When I start to question the agency’s reasonings, he tells me not to question them. Not after they saved us that night and made sure we stayed together. That we owe our lives to them and this is our way of paying them back.”

The tears began to flow down his face, he couldn’t hold them back any longer. Something Ushijima hated to see. He placed a finger under Semi’s chin, to make him look at him and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. 

“Then if he cannot stop and listen to the only family member he has left about the agency’s wrong doings...then I’m sorry to say, Eita. But I do not think you can convince him otherwise. Especially if he is with someone as high ranking as Sawamura is. He cannot be convinced.”

“And I fucking hate that!” Semi screamed, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his fists up more. At this point, not caring anymore if any of Ushijima’s men woke up and burst through the door to see them having this moment. 

“I hate that.” He sobbed. If he‘d leave and Sugawara refused to leave with him, then both of their hearts would be broken. Sugawara screaming and crying his heart out as Semi would leave the agency to be with Ushijima. But if Sugawara decided to come with Semi, then Daichi would be the one screaming and crying, and Sugawara would be doing the same thing as if he, Semi, would walk away. 

...Semi knew how much Sugawara loved Daichi. He’d seen it, just the way they’d look at each other and the way they talked about the other. He’d also noticed that Sugawara had been spending less and less time at their shared home and was spending more time in Daichi’s dorm. 

He actually wondered if Koushi would even notice that he was gone…

“Eita,” Ushijima’s voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Semi stared back into those dark eyes he knew he should hate, but fell in love with them, and the man they belonged to, instead. “This was never going to be an easy decision and it’s a decision I want you to think about with a clear mind. What you would be losing and if it’s worth it.” 

“The agency is using us as their little soldiers to do all their dirty work,” Semi exclaimed, backing up and throwing his arms out. 

“I don’t want to go on missions anymore and have to perform a certain way. I don’t want to travel the world for just missions, that time in Spain was my first legit vacation, ‘Toshi. I was so fucking relaxed and actually felt normal for once. I actually felt all the toxic energy leave my mind during that time. But as soon as I got back, it all came back in a matter of hours. That place is slowly killing me, I can feel it inside me.”

Semi put his arms over his head and let out a few frustrated sobs. “...But Koushi is the sole reason why I’m still there. It’s only been us against the world since we’ve been eight years old. The agency never once separated us and if we were separated, it wasn’t for too long. We’re all we have left of our family and I can’t bear to see him on the other side of the battleground. ‘Toshi I can’t. It would break me.” 

Ushijima listened and once Semi stopped talking, only continuing to cry, he stepped forward again. Leading the emotional spy to the couch nearby and making him sit down. Ushijima sat next to him and pulled him towards his chest before laying down. Letting Semi let out his frustrations without restraints. 

This wasn’t an easy decision, but it was a decision that would have to be made soon. The agency was starting to slowly catch on that there was something going on with Semi. They’d start asking questions soon. They’d start holding him back from missions. Cutting communications off with others, including Sugawara. They’d make up lies, lies that everyone would believe. 

Including his cousin. 

A decision needed to be made soon. Very soon. And as he watched his beloved swan cry, he only hoped that Semi chose what would make his heart ache the least. And he hoped that decision would be him. He had seen what the agency had done to its own people when they were starting to “slack off” or as it really was, not needed anymore. He should know, his own assassin was a living proof. 

Ushijima kissed the top of the blond’s head and pulled him closer, so Semi’s head was resting below his chin. 

“I love you. You have shown me what love is and seeing you like this hurts me, Eita. I could tell you what I think you should do. To come live with me. But I cannot make that decision for you. You have to make that decision. And you have to make it soon. They will catch on soon.” Ushijima closed his eyes. “I don’t want to rush you, but you’re running out of time.”

“...I know that.” Semi sniffled. “It just hurts knowing I have to make that decision as soon as possible. And that I’m not going to have enough time to prepare myself for the heartbreak I know I’m going to suffer.”

Ushijima hummed in response, opening his eyes to look out the window. It was a clear night and the stars are out. Not a single cloud was in the sky and the moon was at its half phase. 

“Close your eyes, my Swan.” He responded a little while later. “Stay here tonight and rest. I can tell you are in dire need of a full night of sleep.”

Semi knew he should return tonight. But...he was simply so mentally exhausted and the thought of going back there...to an empty shared home...to be left with his own thoughts…

“Protect me?” Semi asked in a whisper. 

Ushijima hummed in response and wrapped his arms tighter around the spy, tightly squeezing him. “Always.”

“Thank you.” As he closed his eyes and tried to enter a much better place...a much happier place...Semi felt one more tear pearl down his cheek. 

_I think I already know my decision._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in my final semester of school!!! I really do miss writing, so hopefully by summer I'll be posting more! ...hopefully!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Because I don't update here as much, if you want to see what I'm up to (and maybe yell at me to work on something), follow me on my Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
